Sozinho
by Roh Matheus
Summary: Songfic - Por que amar não é fácil..


Sozinho

Às vezes no silêncio da noite

Eu fico imaginando nós dois

Eu fico ali sonhando acordado

Juntando o antes, o agora e o depois

Neji olhava do telhado do clã Hinata treinar a exaustão, era madrugada e ela continuava ali, sentia pelas oscilações de chakra que a menina estava além do limite e mesmo assim ela insistia. Isso sempre foi assim pena que não via antes, pena que descontava toda sua frustração nesse pequeno ser que tanto lutava para melhorar a cada dia. Por que não reparou nela antes? Por que?

Por que você me deixa tão solto?

Por que você não cola em mim?

Tô me sentindo muito sozinho.

Hinata sentia a presença dele de cima do telhado, sentia o odor forte masculino e sabia mesmo sem olhá-lo que ele a analisava por que dali?! Por que ele não aproximava?! Ela precisava dele ali do lado dela, ela precisava sentir mesmo que fosse seu olhar de desprezo como antes ou de coleguismo como o atual, mas precisava sentir aquele olhar perto de si. Sem ele perto dela mesmo que estivesse em meio a multidão se sentiria sozinha mesmo ele estando a poucos metros de si sentia-se sozinho

Não sou nem quero ser o seu dono

É que um carinho às vezes cai bem

Eu tenho meus desejos e planos secretos

Só abro pra você mais ninguém

O pai dela tinha a prometido em casamento para ele, estavam noivos e mesmo assim não conseguia demonstrar o que sentia, ficava ali sentado a olhando fazendo planos e sentido sem querer se aproximar e a conquistar para si. Ele não era dono dela para querer para si e não deixar que ela mesma tomasse as próprias decisões. Afinal ela era maior que seu amor ela é sua família sua protegida, sua companheira, sua amiga, que o entende em suas dores como ninguém e alguém que confia todos os seus segredos, mesmo os segredos do seu coração.

Por que você me esquece e some?

E se eu me interessar por alguém?

E se ela, de repente, me ganha?

Será que segurança de estarem noivos lhe dava tanta confiança assim dele simplesmente ficar a rondando, mas não se aproximar nunca?! Ele não percebia que aquilo a feria também? E se ela voltasse a ter esperanças com Naruto? E se esse boboca a olhasse o que ele acharia disso?

Será que ele não temia perde-la como ela tanto teme perde-lo?

Quando a gente gosta

É claro que a gente cuida

Fala que me ama

Só que é da boca pra fora

Vendo ela golpear agora com mais força arrancando urros de dor lembrou daquela delicada vozinha o chamando _"Neji-nii-san"_ , ai como detestava quando ela o chamava assim! Ele não era seu irmão ele não queria que ela lhe amasse como ama um irmão ele queria que o carinho atenção e gentileza dela significassem que ela o deseja não que simplesmente o vê como o irmãozinho.

Ou você me engana

Ou não está madura

Onde está você agora?

Tão perto de sua nomeação ela agora age como uma verdadeira líder Hyuuga ainda tímida é verdade, mas mesmo assim toma decisões firmes e mesmo gaguejando não volta atrás e defende seus pontos. Olha nos olhos das pessoas e mostra sua determinação, mas mesmo assim sabia que dentro da menina ainda havia todos aqueles temores de criança e seu jeito inocente e infantil de enxergar o mundo. Isso o encantava tanto, ela era uma feiticeira do seu coração.

Quando a gente gosta

É claro que a gente cuida

Fala que me ama

Só que é da boca pra fora

Dúvida sempre a rondava, ele a olhava com admiração de homem, mas a futura líder, e a acariciava como irmão, o que raio se passava em sua cabeça. Por que ele que se dizia o gênio Hyuuga não conseguia definir para si o que sentia. Sim por que sabia que ele sentia algo, se não por que ficar até aquela hora em cima de um telhado somente a olhando? Ele precisava tanto desse amor quanto ela.

Ou você me engana

Ou não está madura

Onde está você agora?

Se ele não era maduro para definir o que sentia e vir falar com ela tomando o primeiro passo, ela iria fazê-lo pelos dois. Parou de repente os golpes e virou bruscamente para o lado dele o fitando exatamente dentro daquelas perolas sorriu o vendo ficar envergonhado e aflito deu um salto mortal pousando de frente para ele e como um gato fitando sua presa aproximou-se.

- Hinata-sam...

Foi calado pelos lábios dela nos seus o puxando para baixo e demonstrando ali todo o amor que sentia por ele que após um momento de surpresa rodou seus braços em torno da cintura fina e a puxou para junto colando os corpos ofegantes. Após encerrar o beijo ela o fitou divertida.

- Nunca mais me deixe sozinha meu amor...


End file.
